


[裤猴]库尔图瓦的西班牙语教学（AU）

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 高中生AU库尔图瓦/ 贝尔 斜线有意义





	[裤猴]库尔图瓦的西班牙语教学（AU）

加雷斯·贝尔有一个烦恼，众所周知的，西班牙语对于母语是英文的人总不太友好，多了四倍的动词变位让他望书兴叹。而作为在马德里最好的高中里的最好的学生时，怎么可以不太会西语呢？当面对所有卷子上的西班牙文、当在模联或是学生会演讲时，他怎么可以只会一句Vamos呢？

所以这位烦恼的威尔士人去问了托尼·克罗斯，他曾经的难兄难弟。已经脱离苦海的德国人正埋头对付他的物理，悲悯地抬了抬下巴，贝尔朝着那方向看去，这学期才来的比利时同学正对着一本书冥思苦想。

“拜托，他才刚转学过来。”

“不，蒂博是个语言天才，他会英、荷和法，当然还有西班牙语。”克罗斯的作业写得飞快，他阅读题目的速度简直如读母语，分出一条线程来指导他需要一个培训班的同学。

“我就找他学了两次，最多三次，突飞猛进。”他确实是一个合格的中介，几经循循善诱，库尔图瓦的身影就在贝尔的眼里闪耀着知识的光辉。

和库尔图瓦搭话轻松得多，贝尔既不用放慢语速也不用斟酌用词，他坐在库尔图瓦身边的空位上，只瞟了一眼书的内容就感受到头疼。西语，密密麻麻的西语，贝尔几乎对其有ptsd，他不是一句都不会讲，他就是紧张，总怕用错。克罗斯诚不我欺，他移开视线，开始滔滔不绝地讲述学西语的苦。

最后还是库尔图瓦礼貌而不失尴尬地问有什么需要我帮忙的吗，潜台词是我休息时间要没了你说完了吗。贝尔百忙之中抬头瞟了一眼，教室里的人都快走光去上其他课了，他几乎占用了全部午休时间。

于是贝尔凑过去，刻意其实完全没必要地压低音量说下个礼拜西班牙文考试，我坐你旁边，你把卷子挪挪选择题写大点，拜托，我请你一周早餐。

库尔图瓦真是一个好说话的人，加雷斯·我现在一点都不慌甚至美滋滋·贝尔攥着铅笔和橡皮坐在约定好的位置上，等待这一次西语考试不再低空飞过。确实他和他的命中救星就隔了一条挺窄的走道的。

他们说好，让贝尔从后往前写，阅读理解题是帮不了忙的部分，然后等这段时间里库尔图瓦写完选择，再一口气抄完。等贝尔尽他所能地将每道题的第一小问写出来之后，讲台上的监考老师已经昏昏欲睡了。他稍偏过头去瞟另一张几乎是标准答案的卷纸，然后看到了库尔图瓦的左手臂占满整张桌子，他的头低下去挡得半点纸张都看不见。

别这样吧，他想，他稍稍立起腰，想从手臂和脑袋的空隙之间瞟到几眼，事实证明库尔图瓦这样两米严谨一点一九九的大个子真的能将一整张书桌遮得严严实实，贝尔在老师可见范围的边缘疯狂试探，上半身动来动去寻找一个正确的角度得以窥见一点答案。他现在开始慌张了，黑板上方的钟巍然不动又冷酷无比的走着，还有十分钟的时间来填满整张试卷的前半部分。

贝尔试图让自己冷静下来，仔仔细细地去看每一个选项，语法是他最差的部分，可二十道选择题里绝大多数都是这个，他对着每一道题涂涂改改，却又不得不放弃每一道题，在一列载着选择题的列车和另一列载着阅读的相撞时，铃声响了，车毁人亡。

等到试卷发下来的时候他们才说上一句话，库尔图瓦主动坐了过来。他伸手把抽屉里揉得皱巴巴的卷子拿出来，展开捋平从纸质沟壑中仔细端详每一个答案。这让看起来他简直就是一个真正的、为学生着想的西语老师。他推了推脸上不存在的眼镜，相当严肃的说加雷斯其实你词汇量是够的，就是语法，动词变位全靠死记硬背是不行的。贝尔面对他的时候就看见一张毫无波动的脸，下垂眼里居然有点委屈。

库尔图瓦说他那天胃痛，又怕打扰到贝尔做题。贝尔一把扯回卷子，又仔细回想了腥风血雨的那天 ，好像确实是这样，库尔图瓦确实看起来很不舒服，他趴在桌子上甚至有点发抖。

其实贝尔挺好骗的，他就是那种好学生的典型，太容易相信各种辅导书上的tips也太容易相信库尔图瓦。于是他就这么原谅他了。

库尔图瓦接着顺杆子往上爬，他说你周六有空吗，来我家我给你补课呀。

TBC.


End file.
